


En Carcere

by bledrakon



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Angustía, El rating ha cambiado para reflejar eso, M/M, Menciones de tortura en el pasado, Política, Romance, Traducción, Violencia, intento de suicidio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bledrakon/pseuds/bledrakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después del final de la temporada.</p><p>Inicialmente Inaho visita por deber y humanidad. Luego descubre que no puede detenerse de ir a ver a Slaine Troyard.</p><p>Traducción de "In Carcere" por "Slaine"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaine/gifts).
  * A translation of [In Carcere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636141) by [Slaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaine/pseuds/Slaine). 



> Esto es una traducción de la obra "In Carcere" escrita por Slaine. Se me hizo una historia fantástica por lo que creo que más gente debe leerla aunque no sepa inglés. Como podrán ver cuando lean, o si comparan las obras, yo no soy traductora y no he estudiado para hacerlo por lo que la traducción no es exacta si no que están traducidas las ideas que cada oración dice. 
> 
> Disfruten la historia y si tienen oportunidad lean la original.

Inicialmente él se asegura que todo vaya bien con Slaine porque es, en alguna manera, su deber, ya que él fue quien lo puso en prisión, para empezar. Él no es inhumano, a pesar de que él sabe lo que otros piensan de él.

Y entonces, él revela al niño la razón por la que fue salvado.

_Sus ojos…_

La reacción de Slaine… la desesperación y la esperanza y la tristeza mientras lloraba, y la pérdida de control en una forma que ningún frío y malvado dictador podría sacar lograr…

Esto da inicio a la curiosidad que Inaho tenía con respecto al llamado Slaine Troyard desde que casi había sido asesinado por él, y luego verle ascender por la jerarquía marciana.

¿Quién era este chico, verdaderamente? ¿Cuál fue su verdadera motivación? El sentimiento de querer saber es casi una necesidad.

*

—¿Por qué? — 

Aunque escuchar hablar a Slaine es una sorpresa dado su usual silencio, Inaho evita dejar que la pregunta lo distraiga de su juego, y primero hace su jugada antes de pensar sobre aquello. —¿Qué? — 

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? — Slaine finalmente dice, solo después de mover su propia pieza. Esto decepciona a Inaho: él esperaba algo más. “Ya te dije, Asse-“

— No me refiero a _eso_ , — Slaine lo interrumpe, e inmediatamente la atención de Inaho va del tablero de ajedrez a la cara de éste. No por miedo; pero por puro interés en su expresión. —¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué sigues viniendo una y otra vez? Lo he escuchado de los guardias, se supone que estoy muerto. _Soy acusado de haber intentado matarla_ , — él dice amargamente, sus labios se alinean para mostrar una expresión de enojo pero Inaho puede ver el dolor en sus ojos — Si ella está bien con eso, yo dudo que le importe si tengo compañía. — 

Inaho se asegura que su expresión no muestre nada. Eso habría sido un problema para él también.

Ella quería que él fuera salvado y aún así… ¿Estaba dispuesta a arruinar su imagen por el bien de dejar que los verdaderos culpables escaparan sin más baños de sangre?

Esto lo había hecho preguntarse cuánto poder verdaderamente tenía Asseylum ahora, o qué tan sabio había sido dejarla al mando.

Había sido decepcionante, por decir lo menos.

Se encoge de hombros — Tú eres el único lo suficientemente tonto para seguir jugando ajedrez conmigo — miente, porque no se siente como para expresar la verdadera respuesta, por alguna razón.

O tal vez no quiere aceptar la respuesta que tiene.

_Había algo sobre sus ojos…_

Él espera que Slain estuviera enojado por la respuesta dada, pero en cambio el chico no reacciona “…Ya veo” dice simplemente.

Esto impulsa a Inaho a añadir —…y siento que es mi deber, ya que soy la razón de que estés aquí — 

— Asseylum es la razón por la que estoy aquí, como tú mismo lo has dicho. Puedes detener esto, ella no quiere esto.

—…deberías estar enojado, ¿Qué razón esperabas?

Slaine parpadea, viéndose confundido, “Yo…no tenía nada en mente, esperaba por algo menos ridículo, no obstante.” Su cara se alivia otra vez, y él mira hacia el tablero — Si hace que tu presencia se reduzca, entonc-

— Haz intentado no jugar antes, sabes que es fútil.

—¿No es jugar también inútil? Tú siempre ganas

— Es un pasatiempo suficiente.

—…Renuncio.

— Todavía tienes veinte movimientos por hacer.

— No tiene sentido luchar cuando sabes que vas a perder. Estoy cansado. Renuncio. Tú ganas. Tú siempre ganas todo.

Inaho puede ver que no logrará hacer que Slaine participe en algo más por hoy, así que silenciosamente se levanta 

*

Él recibe un tratamiento silencioso en las siguiente pocas visitas.

*

_—¿Está seguro, Inaho Kaizuka? Por su asistencia en la guerra estamos dispuestos a recompensarle con-_

_— Está bien. Yo quiero esto._

_—…muy bien. También hemos escuchado que ha estado… ¿Visitando al hombre muerto bastante seguido?_

_— Yo lo capturé, es mi responsabilidad asegurarme que permanezca en donde está._

_Es una mentira. Lo debería ser._

_—…una causa noble. Está bien, haga como le parezca._

*

—¿No estás enojado conmigo?

—¿Por qué debería estarlo? — Inaho dice cuidadosamente, ya que puede decir que Slaine se encuentra en uno de sus estados destructivos.

— Ah..¿Supongo que esa es la verdadera razón por la que aún haces esto, para ver cómo paso mi vida, pagando por todos mis crímenes?

— No. Tú cometiste muchos crímenes, pero si el castigo fuera tratado, tú no habrías sido el único.

—¿Así que te da lástima mi situación? ¿O te sientes culpable por ayudar en ello?

— Si sintiera alguna de esas opciones, o ambas, ¿Te molestaría?

— No quiero que me tengan lástima, y no cuentes con que te ayudare a reducir tu culpa.

— Lástima hubiera significado el reconocimiento de que tu presente situación está más allá de lo que mereces, y no entiendo el por qué tú lo rechazarías.

—…si nada más, tengo mi orgullo, y me di cuenta de estoy recibiendo justo lo que merezco.

— Si fuera justicia, habría habido un tribunal.

— Ningún tribunal es necesarios cuando mis crímenes son tan claro. 

— Sin embargo eres acusado por cosas que no cometiste. A pesar de todo, hay otros con pecados tan claros que aún están libres y han sido más que perdonados; sus pecados han sido olvidados. Y-

—¡Suficiente! — Slaine grita de repente, una liz desesperada en sus ojos — Tú dices que no estás aquí para escucharme sufrir, pero aun así insistes en decir que no debería estar sufriendo este castigo. ¿Por qué harías esto? No tengo nada por lo que vivir. Nada, ni siquiera, solo quedarme y pudrirme en secreto por el resto de mi vida con el pretexto de misericordia. — Se ríe furiosamente — Estoy tan perdido que incluso su bondad me quema. ¿Y quieres decirme que no merezco este dolor? ¡Al menos déjame tener eso, tú bastardo enfermo! — 

Él arroja el tablero de ajedrez fuera de la mesa pero hace nada más; escondiendo su cabeza en sus brazos y sollozando. 

Inaho mira a su tembloroso cuerpo y se siente dudoso sobre como proceder; él nunca fue bueno para dar consuelo, y no está seguro de que Slaine quiera eso de él, de cualquier manera.

Decide irse calladamente.

Es solo más tarde que se da cuenta que, por un momento, Slaine estuvo casi cerca de criticar a Asseylum.

*

Su siguiente visita en antes de lo usual; para mostrarle a Slaine que no planea en irse.

*

— Otra razón es conocer más sobre ti. — Finalmente, Inaho lo admite.

Ignora el sentimiento de que sus palabras tengan poco significado.

— ¿Qué?

— Otra razón por la cual decidí venir aquí. Conocer más. Tú eres el hombre que me disparó, quien casi logra ganar la guerra contra la Tierra, y aún así sé poco.

— Ah. Ahí vas de nuevo, era tan difícil admitir que solo quieres examinarme como un espécimen a tu disposición. 

Inaho no puede descifrarlo, peor el tono de Slain es extraño.

— Nunca quise decir que te veo como algo menos que humano. Humanos siendo curiosos sobre otros humanos es normal.

— Existe un lugar donde los humanos puede ir a observar y tal vez interactuar con cosas peligrosas que están encerradas. Se llama zoológico. Te guste o no, soy tu animal, disponible para el show. Pero no esperes que tu dinero haya valido la pena; no tengo nada más que hacer.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que retorcer las cosas?

— Soy una persona retorcida. Soy malo; incluso planeé el asesinato de la princesa, ¿no lo has escuchado? No hay nada más que esta fealdad para ver. Cuanto mas rápido lo entiendas, más rápido podrás irte y buscar otra atracción de circo.

— No estoy de acuerdo con eso

Slaine dice nada más; suspira cansadamente y calladamente procede a mover sus piezas hasta que es tiempo para el jaque mate.

*

Slaine, Inaho decide, es como la luna. Tiene periodos donde se desvanece; una sombra de que alguna vez fue un chico formidable, cansancio y muerte en su alma. Peor hay veces que cambia; crece y se llena; es salvaje, agresivo, irritable y vivo.

Inaho está interesado en esos estados de ánimo, como está interesado en todo lo que tenga que ver con Slaine Troyard. 

_— Nao…¿Cuándo va a terminar esto?_

_—¿Qué?_

_— Han pasado meses y tú sigues negando buenos trabajos que te pongan lejos de él por mucho tiempo. ¿No ha sido suficiente? ¿No lo has estudiado lo más que has podido? ¿No te estás cansando de esto?_

_— Para nada, hermana._

_Es todo lo contrario, de hecho._

*

Las visitas se han hecho más frecuentes.

Lo que una vez fue mensual, se ha vuelto cada dos semanas.

*

Es invitado a u a una junta en el Deucalion con la Princesa.

Él declina; a sus amigos los puede ver cuando desea. No tiene nada que decirle a Asseylum. Ha pasado casi un año y ella no ha visitado a Slaine, él señala.

*

Es verano y ahora hay una ola de calor.

Está muy caliente, demasiado para poder ir afuera, incluso demasiado caliente para moverse.

Inaho se pregunta cómo estará Slaine; ya que no recuerda que su celda tuviera aire acondicionado.v 

Encuentra a los guardias todos metidos en una misma habitación con aire acondicionado; ninguno se ha molestado en checar la celda y el estado del prisionero.

Él les asegura que pueden quedarse ahí -ya que después de todo este tiempo, ellos lo conocen lo suficiente para confiar en él- y corre hacia la celda.

Slaine es un desastre, apenas está consiente, todo sudado y tirado en el suelo.

Inaho tiene un raro momento en el que maldice en voz alta, antes de intentar levantar al chico. Slaine lo ve con una mirada desenfadada, y se deja ser llevado/arrastrado fuera de la celda al baño que está cerca de ésta.

Esto hace que Inaho se de cuenta de que cada vez Slaine tiene que pedir permiso para ir al baño y ser seguido para usarlo. Verdaderamente, ¿No se le daba ninguna privacidad?

No tiene tiempo de pensar en eso ahora, ya que, él medio carga el cuerpo de Slaine sobre la tina y lo tira en el suelo sin cuidado.

Rápida y torpemente, Inaho le quita los pantalones y la ropa interior a Slaine sin ninguna protesta, pero cuando intenta quitarle la playera Slaine repentinamente se compone lo suficiente y pelea.

Inaho está perplejo, la camisa sería un problema ya que el güero débilmente lo intenta empujar fuera. “No, por favor no-” ruega débilmente.

Hay algo espantoso sobre quitarle, a la fuerza, la ropa a alguien tan, tan desesperado porque mo lo haga, pero tan enfermo como parezca Inaho continua con la acción, ya que no está seguro de cuantos cambios de ropa Slaine tiene derecho a, y no quiere que él pierda ninguno.

Es una lucha, pero al final logra quitarle la playera a Slaine-

-y es obvio que Slaine tiene un problema con eso.

_Las cicatrices._

Slaine se asegura de esconder su espalda de él, y los brazos sobre su pecho no esconden mucho de lo que tiene ahí.

 _Una cosa a la vez_ , Inaho se dice a si mismo y se traga el sentimiento que siente venir por su garganta. Él se levanta del suelo, puede ver la forma miserable de Slaine, que en cuclillas, está asustado y medio desmayado; y prende el agua fría de la regadera.

Se empapa, pero también Slaine lo hace y eso es todo lo que importa. El cuerpo de éste rápidamente se enfría, así que Slaine se recupera lo suficiente como para pararse.

Inaho no se mueve y se quedan viendo cara a cara; sus cuerpos están lo suficientemente cerca que Inaho puede sentir la respiración entrecortada de Slaine en su cara.

—…ya estoy bien, — el güero dice finalmente, viendo hacia otro lado. Inaho no se mueve.

— Entonces cierra el agua — Inaho señala.

— Tú la prendiste, hazlo tu — Slaine contesta.

El terrícola más joven frunce el ceño, preguntándose cual era el motivo del otro con esta petulancia infantil.

Luego cae en cuenta de que para que apague el agua él tendría que haber volteado su espalda a Inaho.

Se inclina para cerrar la llave, teniendo que chocar ligeramente con Slaine. La diferencia de tamaño hace que la cabeza de Inaho descanse, momentáneamente, en el hombro de Slaine.

A pesar de que el güero se sentía hirviendo, Inaho está sorprendido de darse cuenta que está temblando.

Inaho cierra el agua y se hace para atrás, ya fuera de la tina toma la única toalla que hay y se la pasa a Slaine antes de voltearse.

— No puedo creer que me estás dando la espalda cuando estamos solo. ¿En serio?

— No creo que vayas a hacer algo. Y quería darte un poco de privacidad.

La respuesta de Slaine viene en un tono amargo. —¿Privacidad? No he tenido eso en años, Inaho Kaizuka. — 

Inaho no tiene una respuesta a eso, por lo que se queda callado.

—… ¿Verdaderamente no te vas a voltear? — 

— Durante el tiempo que necesites. — 

—…¿qué tal si vuelvo a abrir el agua y decido tomar una ducha? — 

Está claro que intenta hacer un tono burlón, pero Inaho piensa que casi puede oír una pequeña gota de esperanza debajo de éste. Su garganta se seca repentinamente.

— No volteare durante el tiempo que sea necesario — las palabras salen un poco roncas. — También puedo salir y esperar en la puert-

— Eso es mucha libertad y lo sabes. — Slaine responde y lanza la toalla a la cabeza de Inaho. Mientras la quita, puede escuchar el como se vuelve a encender el agua.

—¿No vas a preguntar? Pensé que lo harías. — Slaine dice eventualmente.

Hay muchas cosas de las que Inaho quiere preguntar, peor no está seguro a cual de ellas Slaine se refiere.

—¿Sobre?

— Mis cicatrices

—… ni siquiera quisiste que las viera, no creo que estés dispuesto a hablar de ellas tampoco.

— Siempre es jaque mate contigo, ¿verdad?

 _Yo no te hubiera dejado terminar de esta manera si hubiera podido_ , pensó, sabiendo que era mejor no expresarlo. 

Slaine termina demasiado rápido, e Inaho se da cuenta de que no vio ningún shampoo. 

—¿No te dan nada para tu cabello? — pregunta antes de poder detenerse a sí mismo. 

Detrás de él, Slaine suelta una pequeña risa. — Por el amor de Dios, ¿Qué crees que es esto, un hotel de lujo? — 

Inaho habla para justificarse, antes de que su cerebro pueda detenerlo. — Tu cabello se ve bien cuidado, así que me preguntaba- 

—¿Oh? Gracias a Dios que al menos una parte de mi se ve bien cuidada. — Las gotas de sarcasmo en su tono son tantas como las que caen de la ropa mojada de Inaho. 

— No tuerzas mis palabras, yo no quise-

— Si, puedo ver que no quisiste decir nada más. Para ser alguien supuestamente tan analítico, haces y dices mas o menos lo que te apetece ¿no? —

— Eres la primer persona en decir eso. — Y él no está mal, aunque sorprende a Inaho el hecho de que haya prestado atención a eso, dado que sus amigos y hermana nunca se dieron cuenta.

— No es difícil de notar, cuando sigues viniendo aquí a pesar de no ganar nada intentando descifrarme. No ha nada que descifrar. Estás aburrido así que tienes que conseguir algo con lo que entretenerte, sea racional o no.

— Otra vez con esto… no eres un animal para mi.

—¿Seguro? Tú me maltrataste como a un animal hace unos minutos.

En incredulidad, Inaho casi rompe su promesa y mira hacia atrás, pero logra detenerse y sigue mirando hacia adelante.

— Si sabes de otra forma en la que lo podría haber hecho, por favor enséñamela.

—…sabes — hay un sonido de la toalla siendo usada — esa era la parte donde señalabas que acabas de salvar mi vida y luego trataste de darme un poco de privacidad, para mostrar que estoy mal.

—¿Así que quieres que pruebe que estas mal?

— No — Slaine dice precipitadamente. — Solo esperaba que lo hicieras. — 

— No hice nada de eso para ganar algo, así que me rehuso a usarlas como argumento.

—…

La toalla vuelve a ser tirada a él

— Sécate, no quiero que ensucies el piso cuando te vayas; podría resbalar en él luego.

Obedientemente, lo hace, y nota por el rabillo del ojo a Slain moviéndose hacia adelante para agarrar su ropa del piso.

— Muriendo de calor… hubiera sido doloroso — Slaine dice calladamente. — Perdí mi consciencia lentamente, el letargo se instaló y ya no podía moverme y el calor era sofocante… dicho eso, yo _nunca_ te voy a agradecer por esto.

— Lo entiendo.

— Lo dudo.

El tono de Slaine indica a Inaho que no debe intentar argüir, así que cambia de tema

.

— Hablare con el guardian y los guardias para que al menos se volteen cuando tú... — señaló hacia el baño.

Slaine bufa antes de responder — Me tienen miedo y no confían en mi. Nunca se arriesgarían — Como queriendo demostrarle algo, Slaine pica con su dedo la espalda de Inaho.

— Entonces… si quieres… puedo asegurarme de se tu guardia algunas veces cuando te bañas — Slaine agarra el hombro de Inaho y lo fuerza a voltearse para verlo a la cara. Inaho está sin habla.

—¿Estás… estás loco? ¿Qué crees que esto va a lograr? Mi modestia se ha ido idiota, y la privacidad no va a volver solo porque una o dos veces alguien ¡no está observando!

_Él dice que observan…¿será que los guardias lo observan?_

— Bueno, ¿te gustaría el arreglo o no?

Slaine gime _—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?_ ¿Estás tan desesperado haciendo esto para intentar y escuchar algo de mi?

—…no haré ninguna pregunta.

— Tú bastardo. ¿Me encierras en confinamiento solitario de por vida y luego piensas que con ser amable una o dos veces y haciéndome favores me vas a aplacar? Ya he hecho ese error antes, no pienso volver a hacerlo y ¡menos contigo!

_¿Quién te trató mal pero no obstante le agradeciste?_

— Si no te hubiera enviado a prisión, alguien más lo hubiera hecho. Si te hubiera dejado ir, dependiendo de quien te encontrara, tu destino podría haber sido peor. Y no me refiero a la muerte. Tenía el tiempo encima, estaba cansado y tenía a una persona muy peligrosa en mis manos. Hice lo que pude y si ese no fue el mejor curso de acción a tomar… debes darte cuenta que no tengo el poder para deshacerlo.

—¿Lo harías si pudieras? ¿Verdaderamente? — Slaine se calma inesperadamente, viendo a Inaho intencionalmente. — Es fácil decir algo lindo como que me liberarías cuando sabes que no puedes. ¿Verdaderamente te arriesgarías y lo harías si tuvieras el poder? No, no te molestes en contestar, estás demasiado atrapado en tu lastima para poder pensar honestamente sobre eso ahora.

— Lástima o culpa o curiosidad o incluso humanidad básica — Inaho alza su voz, enojado, —¿al final no importa el por qué hago algo? Aunque sea una pequeña cosa, ¿no es mejor que nada?

—¡Eso _si_ importa!

Antes de que Inaho pueda demandar una explicación, la puerta se abre repentinamente.

Los guardias, notando la ausencia de Inaho por un rato, han venido otra ellos y se han asustado al encontrar la celda vacía.

Todo lo que pasa después no tiene importancia, en la mente de Inaho. Los guardias le preguntan cosas, y él se asegura de dejar en claro que no fue la culpa de Slaine y que no hizo nada malo, le traen nuevas ropas y es llevado con su muy preocupada hermana. 

— Inaho… — ella ve su estado, pero hay algo acerca de su expresión que hace que ella no diga nada más.

Él está agradecido: su mente está dando vueltas como para seguir con más conversaciones.

_Esas cicatrices._

Pero más que eso…

_—¿Lo harías, si pudieras? ¿Verdaderamente?_

Esta pregunta lo ha molestado ya que encontró que no tenía una respuesta certera; él no debería querer liberar a Slaine; era una cosa querer que tuviera más confort, dejarlo tener un juicio justo, pero pensar en dejarlo caminar libre era otra cosa.

Aún así no podía decir por seguro que no lo haría, si pudiera.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin aquí está el capítulo 2 traducido de In Carcere escrito por Slaine. Les recuerdo que está historia no es mía y sólo la estoy traduciendo.
> 
> Nadie ha checado está historia, así que puede tener faltas gramaticales o de ortografía.

En vez de volver en 2 semanas, Inaho vuelve 2 días después del incidente con la ola de calor, e inmediatamente va a sobornar a los guardias.

La habilidad para tratar con la gente nunca fue su fuerte, pero con la ayuda de Yuki -desde decirle como actuar hasta qué marcas comprarles- logró controlar la situación y -después de un tedioso chequeo- se le permitió darle a Slaine lo que le trajo.

Los incentivos no habían sido realmente necesarios; le caía bien a los guardias y éstos le debían por no decirle a sus superiores sobre su falta de atención que casi mata al prisionero.

No es que Inaho se haya abstenido de hacerlo por buena voluntad, él solo había sido lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que desperdiciar un favor ganado por cosas triviales era algo ridículo.

Pero también, su muy exagerada y cuidadosa planeación que solo llego a ser sobornos tontos, significó que él estuvo muy ocupado como para verdaderamente pensar sobre la última pregunta de Slaine, aunque ésta aún lo perseguía de vez en cuando.

_¿Me liberarías si pudieras?_

No había razón para pensar en eso ahora, mejor concentrarse en cómo le daría ‘eso’ a Slaine. ¿Lo debería hacer inmediatamente? ¿O mejor esperar hasta el final? Al final dependería del humor con el cual Slaine lo recibiera. Él ya era volátil de por si, y el incidente de la última vez lo ha de haber empeorado bastante. El hecho de que no habían terminado su conversación por ser interrumpidos por los guardias tampoco ayudó mucho.

Inaho llega a la habitación de cristal y ve al rubio sentado en la mesa. Sus hombros están encorvados y tiene un rostro abatido, por lo que Inaho no puede juzgar desde la distancia.

Inaho se sienta; el objeto escondido en el bolsillo de su camisa, y espera a que Slaine haga el primer movimiento.

_Si está en una fase de enojo, encontrará una forma de ver mi presencia con un significado negativo._

Slaine suspira, mueve una pieza y dice nada. Inaho puede sentir sus propios hombros cayendo un poco, por la decepción.

_Así que es la fase menguante._ Inaho odia ésta por mucho; por la poca interacción que tuvo con Slaine antes de su encarcelamiento y por los videos que vio de su tiempo como Conde, él estaba seguro que la verdadera personalidad del rubio era una apasionada. Este Slaine frente a él, callado, apático, remilgado… no es que el chico esté teniendo un momento de paz, sino que se está rindiendo.

Inaho ha reflexionado sobre esto y llegó a la conclusión de que era un ciclo vicioso: Slaine encontraría una razón para la desesperanza -y ¿no ya tenía muchas de esas?- lo llenaría de amargura y él intentará liberarse de su dolor hundiéndose en el odio y la rabia.

Pero esas emociones eran fatigantes y pronto el fuego empezaría a disminuir, dejando su alma vacía. Y después de un tiempo, volvería a empezar de nuevo.

Dejarlo en cualquier estado era poco sano, pero Inaho aún debía figurar cómo sacar otro tipo de reacción de él.

La manera en la que había llorado cuando escuchó la petición de Asseylum… ésta había parecido… sanativa a Inaho, pero no había nada más que él pudiera hacer para repetir eso.

Él se pregunta cuánto duraría esa linea segura; la mentiras hiladas en torno a su nombre habían sido un golpe, e Inaho no dudaba que la constante falta Asseylum era otro, uno más pequeño. ¿Por cuánto tiempo esto lo salvaría?

Le recuerda mirar hacia el uniforme: ¿Se habría dado cuenta Slaine que no llevaba uniforme de prisionero? Azul claro; un color calmante utilizado para pacientes.

Podría ser inteligente seguir dejando que use ese color.

Posiblemente, a como estaban las cosas, nunca estaría suficientemente completo para poder utilizar algo más.

Pero seguro… ¿al menos su prisión de cristal se podía arreglar?

Inaho decide no mencionar su plan, sino hasta después de que la visita haya acabado; él cree que las posibilidades de lograr su deseo son altas, pero no quiere hacer que Slaine tenga esperanza por algo que podría salir siendo una fracaso.

Todo esto lo reflexiona mientras mueve silenciosamente sus piezas, una y otra vez. Ahora es su turno. —El guardián me dijo que te has recuperado sin ningún efecto secundario.

—Si no fuera por ti, yo ni estaría vivo— habla inexpresivamente, e Inaho sabe con certeza que lo está lamentando.

Él no está seguro de que Slaine solo esté hablando de lo que paso hace 2 días. Considera mencionar el otra vez el deseo de Asseylum, pero siente que podría no tener el efecto deseado en este momento.

Continua el juego silenciosamente, y lo gana como siempre. Aunque Slaine ha mencionado a veces que no le importan los juegos, Inaho nota que sus destreza/habilidad varia. Hoy, él apenas dura.

¿ _Será que sólo nace de la ira? ¿O el hecho de que vi sus cicatrices lo molesto mucho?_

—Hoy, tengo algo que darte antes de que me vaya— él afirma y eso excita un poco a Slaine; él levanta su cabeza. Es con alivio que Inaho nota la mirada de Slaine pasar de una sin vida a una de sorpresa.

_¿No le importará después de que lo vea? ¿O lo tirará en un ataque de ira?_

Solo hay una forma de saberlo. Inaho saca la botella de su bolsillo y la pone en el centro de la mesa; la botella no es la del contenido; él tuvo que poner el shampoo en una especial que no fuera ni muy pequeña que pudiera ser tragada y plástica para que no se pudiera romper y ser usada como algo para lastimarse o a otros.

La rostro de Slaine se queda confundido solo por un segundo más antes de apagarla y dejarla cuidadosa mente en blanco mientras cautelosamente agarra la botella ofrecida

—¿Y esto es?— pregunta cuidadosamente

—Algo para tu cabello.

—Tú… ¡¿Tú me compraste _shampoo_?!— Slaine dice incrédulamente. Todos sus intentos de esconder sus emociones desaparecen mientras ve de Inaho a la botella en su manos con desconcierto. 

Es una pregunta retórica, sin embargo Inaho contesta, 

—Si.

Los hombros de Slaine empiezan a temblar incontrolablemente y pronto se empieza a reír a carcajadas. —Tú… tipo raro… tu eres… la persona más extraña que he… conocido— se las arregla para decir.

_Así que se está riendo de mi._ Inaho encuentra que no le molesta. Al contrario; está satisfecho; tal vez no es una riza de genuina felicidad pero es un escalón arriba de las expresiones cortas de amargura, sarcasmo o alegría que Slaine ha soltado una o dos veces.

Limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos, el rubio se calma y niega con la cabeza. Sin palabras, abre la tapa y huele. Su rostro se apaga de nuevo, pero no sin que antes Inaho note la pequeña mirada de decepción y descubre que se siente un poco al borde.

—¿Hay algo malo con el olor?

—Oh…no,— Slaine se encoge de hombros,— Es solo el olor de shampoo barato.

_No se está quejando. —_ Si hay algún olor que te guste dime y veré si lo puedo encontrar. El próximo será de mejor calidad.

—Está bien. Cualquier cosa mejor que ésta tal vez hará que los guardias se sientan celosos. De hecho, estoy sorprendido de que permitieran tanto, ellos tienden a ser muy estrictos.

—Ya me encargue de ellos— Inaho dice despectivamente. —Tal vez los haz convencido por ahora, pero con el tiempo-

—Ellos no desearan lo tuyo mientras sigan recibiendo siempre algo similar o de mayo calidad.

—Continuarán…— Slaine se sacude mientras se da cuenta y baja su voz a un susurro —¿Sobornaste a los guardias comprándoles shampoo?

—Si

—¿A todos los guardias?

—Si.

—¿La guardián?

—También.

—¿…y planeas hacerlo una y otra vez cada vez que te sientas como darme más?

—Si.

Slaine mira fijamente, luego gime y pone su cabeza en sus manos, —No te entiendo.

—Me lo dicen seguido.

—…está bien. Una pregunta.—

Inaho pestañea, sin comprender, —¿Perdón?

—Una pregunta. Hazme _una_ pregunta y si no es… muy personal la contestaré.

Inaho puede sentir su pulso acelerándose. —No— dice y se levanta para irse.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

—Porque eso no fue dado con motivos de tomar algo de ti a cambio. Y sé que si pregunto algo tú lo usarás para asumir que el regalo no fue nada mas que un intento de comprar una respuesta, y yo no tendré eso.— Él camina hacia la puerta.

—… a pesar de tu estado de hace dos días, pareces estar bien. Supongo que los idiotas verdaderamente no cogen resfriados.— La voz de Slaine habla con naturalidad desde su espalda.

_Así que estabas prestando atención. ¿Esperabas que me enfermara?_ Se va sin responder. Caminando hacia la salida y a donde Yuki lo estará esperando, Inaho puede sentirse aún un poco alterado.

— _Contestaré._

Slaine inmediatamente tomo el gesto con una luz negativa, como un motivo para sobornarlo en aflojar su lengua.

_Aún así…_

Yuki lo ve y sonríe mientras el salta hacía el asiento del pasajero.

—Entonces, ¿le gustó?— ella sonríe

—¿Qué te hace decir eso?

—Mmm… hay una irregularidad en tu caminar.

_¿Hay una?_

Slaine no le había agradecido. Slaine lo había, por el contrario, acusado de tener intenciones ocultas.

Aún así, a pesar de haber llegado a esa conclusión -e Inaho supone que no puede verdaderamente culparlo por ello, dado que él admitió fácilmente haber pagado a los guardias- Slaine, en vez de tirar la botella para mostrar su rechazo a cooperar, había aceptado a decir algo.

Significando que, aunque no confiara en Inaho y sus intenciones, él le había, al menos, gustado el regalo lo suficiente como para pagar su precio. Incluso había estado dispuesto a no quejarse de la calidad.

Y también, Slaine casi se había reído genuinamente…

—Creo que las cosas fueron mejores de lo esperado.

***

_—_ _Nosotros no entendemos, ¿por qué deberíamos estar de acuerdo con esto?_

_—Mientras que la reformación y adaptación traerán algunos costos adicionales en el futuro inmediato, a largo plazo esto será más beneficioso ya que la cantidad de gastada en guardias disminuirá si ellos solo tienen que hacer rondas en vez de estar en un solo lugar por horas viendo al prisionero, o hacer preparaciones para moverlo seguramente dentro y fuera de su celda cada vez que él demande ir al baño. Además, esto tomará menos peaje en su fatiga mental de esta forma._

_Es fácil decirlo, ya que no es una mentira, aunque ésta no sea su motivación. —…algunos de nosotros aún nos preguntamos de este cambio tan repentino._

_—No es repentino, simplemente solo he pedido esto cuando estaba absolutamente seguro que ésta era la mejor opción._

_—Usted fue el que dijo, no, insistió, que nosotros gastáramos más dinero en hacer una facilidad donde él no se pudiera lastimar a sí mismo._

_—Eso fue para que los deseos de la Emperatriz fueran cumplidos, como mencioné en ese entonces.— Es cierto, aunque sus propios intereses también habían sido una razón._

_—Mientras que los reportes dicen que él no ha hecho ningún atentado contra su vida, a parte de una denegación inicial a comer, un cambio a un ambiente menos controlado pueda resultar en un pierde de docilidad. ¿Qué hará, entonces, si él decide tomar su propia vida?_

_Ésta es la parte difícil. Se vuelve duro y se concentra en las palabras y gestos que ha practicado solo para esto._

_—Como fue mencionado, todo indica que el prisionero es estable. Y si esto resulta ser un engaño y él hace uso del encarcelamiento menos controlado como una oportunidad para terminar su propia miserable existencia…— se forza a encogerse de hombros ante la idea, —no será mucha perdida ¿o sí?_

— _…parece ser que algunos de nosotros estábamos mal acerca de ti, Inaho Kaizuka._

_Si no estaban mencionando el incidente con la ola de calor, entonces seguramente no se les informó. Esperado; ya que ninguno de los guardias querría revelar su propio error._

_— -pero parece ser que no hay nada de que preocuparse. Muy bien, estamos de acuerdo con sus planes. Su entusiasmo es impresionante como siempre, Inaho Kaizuka._

_***_

Las adaptaciones del nuevo cuarto de Slaine comienzan. Se hace calladamente y en secreto de su futuro ocupante, como si temieran que Slaine planeara y se preparara para intentar escapar si supiera que sería movido.

Inaho lo siente innecesario;  al igual que cuando es llevado a revisión médica o incluso permitido ir al baño, cualquier cambio en su ubicación es hecha con un guardia armado, y él solo estará cambiando pisos. Él considera sutilmente hacerle una alusión a Slaine pero piensa mejor sobre ello; no quiere arriesgarse a que Slaine revele su conocimiento, ya que Inaho perderá la confianza de los guardias. Y dependiendo de su humor, el rubio es perfectamente capaz de hacerlo solo para mortificarlo.

Su siguiente visita es apenas una semana después de la última. Es extraño y frustrante, darse cuenta de cuanto tiempo él tontamente perdió visitando solo una vez al vez inicialmente.

Sin embargo una faceta nueva de Slaine lo recibe. Ésta hace que Inaho se sienta un poco preocupado.

Está nervioso; torpemente agarra sus piezas y tira una dos veces por accidente. Más de una vez abre su boca vacilantemente antes de cerrarla de nuevo y continuar el juego.

Inaho tiene un método para estas reuniones; silencio. Nunca se pregunta. Algunas veces hace comentarios del propio progreso de Slaine que escuchaba del guardián, pero a parte de eso, las conversaciones —o, para ser más precisos, las pocas líneas de diálogo intercambiadas— siempre dependían de Slaine. 

Por la cuenta de Inaho, es la sexta vez que Slaine mira de Inaho a la puerta, cuando él (Inaho) decide romper su propio protocolo -y después de todo, esta reacción es diferente, y sin duda merece un nuevo enfoque- y afirma, —Los guardas solo vendrán a chocaron físicamente en vente minutos.

—¿Dónde es-

—Suficientemente cerca que sonidos fuertes se escucharán— Es una respuesta vaga. Aún así, era más de lo que debería hacer dicho.

Parece ser que Slaine está al tanto de eso, —¿Es eso algo que me deberías haber dicho?— dice, pero en lugar de una mirada traviesa o calculadora, sus hombros se  relajan un poco de alivio, —Bueno, si me crees lo suficiente inofensivo como para permitirte revelar eso, tal vez respondas a mi pregunta.

¿Una pregunta que nadie más que él puede oír? O ¿Una pregunta que nadie debe escuchar a Inaho responder? Esto lo debería hacer sentir cauteloso y preocupado, pero en lugar todo lo que Inaho siente es la emoción de la adrenalina en su cuerpo. —¿Cuál es?— su tono no traiciona nada, y sabe que su rostro tampoco.

—Has cambiado la frecuencia de tus visitas.. — y es con no poca molestia que Inaho encuentra que él no puede determinar como Slaine se siente sobre eso, —..así que perdí un poco la noción del tiempo, pero estoy seguro que han pasado varios meses desde la vez que fue permitido escuchar algunas noticias de afuera, y aprendí sobre la campaña de desprestigio sobre mi nombre.— Por una vez, no parece pensar en ello, —En esas noticias, también había algo sobre la Princesa Asseylum activando una ‘hiperpuerta’ (hypergate) en la Tierra a Marte. ¿Qué pasó con eso?

Su mano coge una pieza vacilantemente, pero una vez que está en su control, es movida con un propósito. La mente de Inaho da vueltas; no era la pregunta la que era peligrosa, o su respuesta, _pero ambas._

Es obvio que el momento no es una coincidencia; si Slaine está mencionando algo tan especifico como una ‘hiperpuerta’ (hypergate) _ahora_ …entonces su seguridad ha estado lo suficientemente laxa para hablar donde el pudiera escuchar a escondidas.

Esto ponía a Inaho en una posición difícil, pero él lo disfruta por lo que significa. Porque al preguntar esto, Slaine está admitiendo que él ha estado escuchando lo que no debía, y arriesgándose a que Inaho le dijera a los guardias y cortaran esa única fuente de información abierta para él. E Inaho tiene más de una razón para hacerlo: él lo podría hacer para comprometer a Slaine or simplemente para permanecer en el favor de los guardias al darles tal información.

Por no mencionar que Inaho no debería responder, en absoluto. Aislar a Slaine de cualquier noticia de mundo exterior -especialmente el cómo el gobierno de Asseylum está yendo- es intencional, ya que nadie quiere arriesgarse a que Slaine obtenga algún conocimiento que le podría dar esperanzas de escapar. La única noticia que se le ha permitido escuchar fue para que entendiera lo fútil que sería escapar, considerando como el mundo lo veía ahora.

Si, el simple hecho de que Slaine preguntó por tales noticias significa que, aunque sea muy poco, él confía que Inaho no traicionaría esto a los guardias.

Tal vez no era confianza; tal vez era una prueba, o incluso desesperación. De cualquier manera, Inaho ve su oportunidad y la toma.

—Falló— contesta francamente.

_Fue un desaste; se suponía que marcaría el verdadero comienzo de la cooperación Tierra-Marte, finalmente haciendo verdaderamente fácil ir de un planeta al otro._

_Las reacciones al no funcionar fueron negativas; algunas simplemente se reían de Asseylum, pero otras se habían preguntado si ella verdaderamente sabía lo que estaba haciendo si ni siquiera pudo activar una pequeña puerta…_

Slaine no se ve triste ni satisfecho con la noticia, así que Inaho siente la necesidad de añadir, —Y los guardias estaban hablando de ella ahora porque la noticia se ha  filtrado que intentaran de nuevo.

Con esto, Slaine suspira, —¿Sabes lo que cambiaron esta vez para asumir que funcionará?

Ésta era información tan clasificada que Inaho era uno de los pocos que saben, —La hiperpuerta (hypergate) que usaron fue inicialmente hecha de las partes reconstruidas de la que explotó resultando en la Caída de los Cielos (Heavens’s Fall). Se creyó que la explosión- —

—¿O los años dañaron de alguna forma la estructura de manera que aldnoah no puede funcionar y por lo tanto construir otra desde cero puede funcionar? —Slaine termina por el, viéndose ligeramente perplejo.

Inaho pestañea, tomado por sorpresa por la perfecta respuesta de Slaine, pero también por la forma en la que se ve… más seguro de sí mismo. Es nuevo, y bienvenido.

—Precisamente. ¿Y tú sabías esto porque..?

Espera que Slaine se muestre vanidoso ya que tiene, finalmente, información que Inaho no sabe, sin embargo lo único que hace es suspirar y mover otra de las piezas.

—Porque yo y mi p-el Conde Saazbaum intentamos activar una, claro está— dice simplemente.

—Ya veo. Tiene sentido. Sería extraño pensar que nadie lo intentó hacer durante la guerra. Marte habría tenido una rápida y fácil victoria contra la Tierra si hubieran podido traer refuerzos mediante la hiper-puerta (hypergate) mas que tener que hacer el viaje completo desde Marte. También para recibir provisiones y municiones.

—Sin mencionar que- —Slaine empieza, pero se detiene. 

—¿Si?

—…nada, no me creerías de todas maneras.

—Yo no soy el que constantemente duda de las motivaciones del otro —Inaho señala pero no presiona más; ésta ha sido la conversación más no-agresiva que ha tenido con Slaine y no tiene planes de comprometerla.

Slaine titubea y entorna sus ojos, —También quería abrir la hipar-puerta para poder llevar a la Princesa Asseylum a su propio planeta.— Mira desafiantemente a Inaho, como si lo desafiara a refutar lo que dijo.

Inaho no está nada sorprendido, —¿Para su protección? Si, ese hubiera sido los más seguro, si hubiera sido posible.— Slaine lo mira estupefacto, el castaño lo encuentra desagradable. —Yo siempre estuve consciente de que la acusación de intentar matarla era una mentira, y estoy seguro que lo notaste.

Él lo sabía, no sólo porque había visto y oído a los verdaderos culpables, pero también porque toda la explicación había sido débil.

_Tan débil, de hecho, que él no fue el único en notar las inconsistencias en ella…_

Pero mencionar _esa_ actual problemática social-política podría ser ir demasiado lejos, especialmente ya que no está seguro de cómo Slaine reaccionará a ésta, considerando lo que significa para el reinado de Asseylum…

_Asseylum…_

Tiene razones -para ser más precisos, tiene sentimientos- que lo han hecho elegir evitar a la empedradora y distanciarse a sí mismo -física y emocionalmente- de cómo su reinado a progresado, viendo las noticias con poco interés y una profunda sensación de cansancio.

Sin embargo, su profunda preocupación por Slaine lo ha hecho repensar esto.

_Tal vez debería estar tomando un vistazo más de cerca a las cosas. Más importante, debo verificar si Asseylum es consiente de que Slaine está vivo._

Inicialmente así lo había asumido, porque Inaho se había asegurado de decirle que había cumplido si promesa de perdonarle la vida a Slaine. Sin embargo, ahora se empezaba a preguntar si alguien más habría ido después con ella y le había anunciado de su muerte.

No mejoraría el hecho de que ella usó su nombre, pero si cambiaría ligeramente su opinión sobre ella.

¿Habrá sido que ella no había visitado por ser tan débil en su poder que no se lo habían permitido? ¿O será ella se ha vuelto tan torcida de su personalidad inicial que ya no siente ningún desea de siquiera ver a Slaine? ¿O quizá ella era aún más crédula de lo que Inaho había asumido en un principio, y verdaderamente había creído alguien diciéndole que él había muerto?

Ninguna opción significaba que su imagen saldría ilesa, pero ahora Inaho se da cuenta de que mas que evadir a la emperatriz, debe empezar a tomar oportunidades para volver a verla…

La novedad de que Slaine está haciendo una conversación lo trae de vuelta de sus reflexiones.

—Bueno…de todos modos,— Slaine está hablando e Inaho nota con interés que su rostro luce más joven. _El verdaderamente no esperaba que le creyera, ¿cierto?_ —Intentamos todo tipo de cosas. Utilizando partes viejas, haciendo una nueva, cambiar la teoría con respecto a construir una… nada funcionó. Tal vez está vez tienen más gente y con más capacidad a cargo y esto vaya a funcionar… yo no lo veo. Si falla otra vez, creo que los científicos de Vers probablemente sugerirán adaptar la teoría de hacer una a especificaciones Terrícolas, y eso tampoco va a funcionar. —Sonría con arrepentimiento,— Los resultados de nuestros intentos estaban todos en la ya destruida base lunar y las pocas personas involucradas en ella están muertas… excepto por mi. Pero claro, yo también estoy muerto y no soy de confianza, ¿o lo soy?

—… —Inaho se pregunta si de verdad es que ellos no quieren ninguna implicación con él; claramente aquellos en el poder no les importa el honor y por eso no serán escrupulosos en cuanto a tomar información de Slaine. Lo más probable es que ellos no están ni siquiera al tanto de que Slaine tiene está información. Irónico, realmente, que la única persona con el conocimiento para acelerar los procedimientos esté encerrada en algún lado, incapaz -y probablemente reacio- a ayudar.

Inaho no es, indudablemente, el que les va a decir.

Slaine aún tiene sus ojos mirándolo fijamente en sospecha, y él se pregunta qué fue lo que ha manejado mal esta vez, —¿Pasa algo malo?

—Tú… no vas a preguntar por qué me molesté tanto en intentar y activar al hipar-puerta si no tenía a nadie de la realeza de mi lado? Oh, —curva sus labios en disgusto— supongo que ya sabes eso.

—Te refieres, ¿a que la sustituta de Asseylum que tenías trabajando a tu lado tenía sangre real? Si, supuse que así tenía que ser, dado que quienquiera que fuese parecía ser quien daba el poder a la tecnología marciana y tenía el mismo poder de ilusión que tenía Asseylum.

Los ojos de Slaine se desenfocan mientras mira hacia su pasado,— Me pregunto si L-esa persona está bien…— murmura, más a si mismo, antes de darse cuenta de algo que lo hace volver a ver a Inaho con el ceño fruncido, —Espera, ¿lo _‘supusiste’_? Dices que esa no es la explicación oficial del por qué parecía dispuesta a seguir con mis planes e incluso casarse conmigo y luego cambiar por completo?

El corazón de Inaho se hunde; eso era ir demasiado lejos. Darle a Slaine la explicación oficial significara darle la oportunidad de encontrar una manera de contrarrestarla.

Y ohh, la explicación estaba tan llena de grietas que gente mucho menos inteligente -o menos interesada en la verdad- ha estado notando problemas con ella…

_Pero, ¿no merece una oportunidad de defenderse?_

Para hacer eso, él necesitara salir de este lugar primero, así que una vez más esto se trata de si merece ser liberado o no…

Slaine parece entender el problema, porque se inclina hacia atrás y cruza sus brazos, chasqueando la lengua, —Ya veo, no está permitido que sepa, ¿cierto? —él afirma, sonando más resignado que irritado.

Eso le molesta a Inaho, quien intenta llegar a un arreglo diciendo algo,— No estoy al tanto de la explicación dada a Marte,— s _ería algo tanto interesante como extremadamente tonto, sin embargo, si hubiera una versión diferente a la terrícola,_ — pero en la Tierra… la realeza no era la razón.

Slaine esnifa, pero parece aceptar la respuesta por ahora, —Sería tanto hilarante como muy, _muy_ estúpido si las explicaciones fueran diferentes en la Tierra y en Marte. —Parece que la sorpresa de Inaho se está reflejando en su rostro, porque Slaine añade,— Lo que quiero decir, es que es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que un marciano y un terrestre hablen de eso. Inconsistencias en la historia podrían ser notadas inmediatamente.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Si me vi sobresaltado, fue sólo porque yo había pensado exactamente lo mismo.

 —…oh. —repentinamente evita contacto visual, pero luego frunce el ceño y mira a Inaho otra vez.— Alto… aún así si la razón oficial es una mentira… ¿no deberías saber la verdad sin necesidad de descubrirla?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, pues obviamente que- —se detiene, viéndose incrédulo,— ¿No te lo dijo?

—¿Quién-ahh. — _Asseylum._ —No, ella no me ha dicho nada. Aunque para ser justos, ella y yo no hemos hablado en mucho tiempo. Y la última vez que lo hicimos, había demasiada gente en la habitación para decir secretos.

—¿Habitación? ¿No fue la ceremonia de la hipar-puerta a la intemperie?

—La vi por última vez antes de eso.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué no irías a la ceremonia? Se suponía que era la primera vez que visitaba en un tiempo y luego regresaría al espacio a encargarse de algunos asuntos. Hasta _yo_ sé eso.

—Yo estaba… — _aquí, pero tú no sabrías eso, porque sólo te dijeron que ocurriría pero no como salió ya que fue un desastre. Y no tienes los medios de checar las fechas exactas, así que no podrías darte cuente que estuve aquí cuando pasó,—_ haciendo cosas más importantes.

—Eh, entonces tienes prioridades muy raras.

Al oír eso,  Inaho no puede evitar curvear un poco sus labios,— Supongo que sí.

Slaine parece desconcertado por su sonrisa. Supone que es sólo natural; Slaine -como muchas personas- nunca lo ha visto hacerlo antes. Está a punto de decir algo más, cuando la amenaza de unas pisadas lo detienen.

Es un guardia asegurados que todo esté bien -y técnicamente, él no debería haberse ido para empezar, hasta que Slaine sea movido, la orden es permanecer mirándolo sin parar, pero ha sido un largo tiempo desde que Inaho los ha convencido de que lo pueden dejar a solas con el chico- y el rubio cierra su boca y regresa a concentrarse en el juego.

Inaho siente que esto no fue suficiente conversación con Slaine para saciarlo, pero está satisfecho.

—Jaque mate.

—Ugh, otra vez.

—Fue un buen juego.

—….creo que han habido peores.

—Entonces ya me voy.

Slaine gruñe evasivamente como respuesta y como siempre, no se mueve de su asiento.

Levantándose, Inaho ahora mira hacia abajo a la parte superior de la cabeza de Slaine y especula sobre si Slaine ha tenido la oportunidad de usar su regalo. Sin embargo, no puede darse el lujo de preguntar; Slaine puede pensar que está siendo presionado a utilizarlo.

El repentino impulso de inclinarse sobre la mesa y olerlo viene a él.

No tiene sentido; Inaho lo reprime y se va.

***

Por petición -y no es como que la guardián tiene alguien para hablar, de todos modos, y otra vez, le deben mucho a Inaho- cualquier cambio en estatus con Slaine es siempre reportado a Inaho.

Cuando la celda es terminada y Slaine es movido a ella un día después de su conversación -e Inaho está satisfecho al darse cuenta de que puede decir que han tenido una- se le reporta a Inaho.

*** 

Menos de un día después de eso, la guardián llama otra vez, ahora con urgencia.

Slaine acaba de llamar a los guardias… y les ha mostrado sus muñeca, cortada y sangrante. 

Inaho deja de respirar por un momento-

-y luego su cerebro empieza a ir a toda marcha. No espera a Yuki, en vez sale rápidamente al coche y la llama mientras maneja sobre el límite de velocidad.

_—¡¿Qué?! ¡Nao, no puedes! ¡Tu ojo-_

—Estoy perfectamente bien manejando con solo la mitad de mi vista; estoy acostumbrado a la perdida de profundidad lo suficiente como para hacer esto ahora.

— _No hablo de manejar y lo sabes. Nao-_

_—Eso_ no ha ocurrido en mucho tiempo. Estará bien —le dice interrumpiéndola antes de terminar la llamada. Pero bueno, no ha sentido este pánico desde…no recuerda nunca haberse sentido tan preocupado fuera de batalla en realidad. Él duda de salir ileso de esto, pero se encargará de eso después.

Aprieta los dientes y continua acelerando, pensado en qué fue lo que salió mal. ¿Qué fue lo que él hizo mal?

Él frena el coche justo fuera de la puerta y lo deja ahí, corriendo hacia dentro. El personal lo deja pasar, señalando el camino a la enfermería.

La guardián le explica la situación mientras intenta mantener el paso.

El prisionero había llamado a los guardias y mostrado su, claramente, auto-infligida herida. Los guardias en un principio habían sospechado y asumieron que era una trampa. Y fue por eso, que habían sido más que cuidadosos; apuntando sus armas continuamente a la cabeza del prisionero y dándole un completo chequeo corporal antes de considerar seguro llevarlo al área médica en una escolta armada de cinco.

Tomo tiempo suficiente que sólo habían ido a la enfermería unos cuantos minutos antes de la legada de Inaho.

Inaho no dice nada a cambio, y cuando llega a su destino, abre la puerta de golpe, liberando un poco de su ira.

El gesto tiene a todos en la habitación sobresaltándose y algunos guardias incluso apuntan sus armas a él antes de darse cuenta quien es.

Inaho los ignora, su vista enfocada en el estúpido, estúpido chico en el centro, su pierna esposada por el tobillo a la camilla mientras que el enfermero residente limpia algo en el lavabo mientras un guardia está presionando un paño sobre la herida para detener el flujo de sangre.

Slaine ve a Inaho con evidente sorpresa antes de resoplar burlonamente.

Inaho ve su expresión, pero también nota su pálida complexión y condición casi desnuda; vistiendo sólo su ropa interior.

—¿Cuál es el estatus? —le demanda al enfermero. Al notar el disgusto del enfermero a la forma en la que fui dirigido, Inaho se fuerza a ser cortés,— ¿Por favor?

—… la herida ha dejado de sangrar y sólo estábamos limpiando el área y desinfectándola. Estaba apunto de empezar a darle punzadas.

Se asegura de agradecerle antes de voltearse a ver a Slaine, —Bueno, ¿puedo ser quien lo haga? —él pregunta.

Slaine levanta una ceja, —¿Qué? ¿Me lo estás _pidiendo_? ¿Y a mi?

—Si, o ¿es que la pérdida de sangre ha podrido tu cerebro? O tal vez es daño cerebral es el por qué o hiciste para empezar.

Puede escuchar como todos respiran hondo alrededor de él ya que todos están perplejos de la forma en la que le está hablando al chico suicida. No le importa.

Slaine se encoge de hombros

Inaho se voltea hacia la guardián y el enfermero,— He tenido suficiente entrenamiento para ser capaz de hacerlo y él está esposado. Todo estará bien —dice cuidadosamente de despedirlos forzosamente de la habitación; Yuki le ha prevenido que cualquier cosa que parezca que él está socavando su autoridad arruinará las relaciones. Ellos hesitan, pero con un gesto evasivo de parte del guardián todos aceptan y se van.

—Eh, deben confiar mucho en ti o realmente no les importa si la riegas y me matas— Slaine señala cuando están solos.

_Es más una mezcla de ambos._ Inaho piensa, pero no dice nada. Silenciosamente se sienta, no en la silla al lado de la cama que el guardia estaba utilizando, pero en la cama, en frente de Slaine.

Sin necesidad de ser preguntado, el rubio extiende su brazo. 

Inaho toma un vistazo y quiere ilógicamente tirar algo a alguien.

La herida es pequeña y el corte limpio… y obviamente hecho a propósito. Que Slaine lo había hecho a propósito había sido su primera suposición desde el principio, pero ver la confirmación lo ha hecho de algún modo peor.

—Te cortaste con vidrio —dice inexpresivamente mientras se prepara.

—Mi nueva habitación tiene un espejo en la habitación de baño, lo rompí y lo usé.

—… el hecho de que estás en tu ropa interior.. ¿significa que tomaron las otras para limpiarlas? —Ahora está agarrando la pinza que sostiene la aguja.

—¿De verdad piensas que les importa si uso ropas sucias cuando fui yo quien deliberadamente las ensució? —El tono de Slaine es de burla, —No, estaban preocupados que estuviera escondiendo un pedazo de cristal para atacarlos, así que se aseguraron de quitar todo para estar seguros.

—Les recordaré darte un nuevo cambio.

—En realidad, siento que me darán las manchadas de sangre de regreso.

—Yo hablaré con ellos.

—Hm, graciosa, la manera en la que estás actuando… pensé que me dejarías usar las sucias como penitencia.

_Ya tienes suficiente castigo._ — ¿Mis acciones? ¿Qué he hecho hasta ahora que te ha hecho pensar que estoy enojado?

—La manera en la que te mueves, la manera en la que hablas y la manera en la que estás viendo las cosas…bueno…eso es lo equivalente a una persona _normal_ yendo por ahí rompiendo cosas.

Inaho se pregunta qué es lo que es: será que sus emociones son muy claras ahora, o Slaine sólo está siendo perceptivo. Asume que es lo segundo; la demás gente no se ha visto preocupada.

No que importe ahora.

Se da cuenta de lo que falta y lo empieza a buscar.

—¿Qué estás buscando?

—Anestesia local.

—…¿de verdad te vas a molestar por eso? Puedo manejar un poco de dolor. Solo cose la herida para que me pueda poner ropa y tu te puedas ir.

Inaho lo ignora, aunque la facilidad con la que está dispuesto a aceptar el dolor le enerva. Después de unos segundos más de búsqueda en el kit que el enfermero dejó, está contento de por fin encontrar anestesia local en forma de spray. 

_Esto es caro… probablemente el spray es en caso de que los guardias lo necesiten. Para Slaine…. lo más seguro es que prefieran noquearlo para cualquier procedimiento. Es eso o…_

No se le escapa notar que el enfermero no lo había sacado para usarlo cuando llego.  Trata de no fijarse en eso por ahora.

Lo aplica y regresa a preparar las cosas mientras espera a que empiece a funcionar.

—Puedes dejar ir mi muñeca, lo sabes —Slaine menciona e Inaho se da cuenta que inconscientemente había estado buscando y preparando todo con una sola mano mientras que la otra aún sigue sosteniendo la muñeca que Slaine le había ofrecido.

—Eres muy raro —Slaine dice mientras Inaho suelta su brazo y éste cae sin fuerzas a la cama.

—Mantenlo arriba; no quiero el área en contacto con nada que pueda infectarla. —Por suerte, Slaine obedece sin poner pelea.

—…hey, tú… ¿Tú sabes a dónde se llevaron mi colgante?— El tono del rubio es hesitaste e Inaho puede escuchar la ansiedad subyacente en él.

—No lo sé, pero lo regresarán. Me aseguraré de eso.

—…claro. Creo que mi muñeca ya está entumecida.

Inaho decide tomar su palabras y lo más gentilmente posible, empieza.

El hecho de que el otro no tiene ninguna reacción al hilo penetrando su piel significa que no está mintiendo.

—Tú quieres saber por qué, ¿verdad? —El tono de Slaine es ligero y conversaciones y tiene a Inaho rechinando sus dientes.

—Obviamente.

También quiere saber que es lo que Slaine piensa de sus acciones; ¿Estará pensando que Inaho sería tan emocional sobre esto, será que piensa que Inaho solo está preocupado en que perderá una mascota?

Pero esa es una pregunta por intereses egoístas y en estos momentos Inaho solo necesita aprender algo que lo ayude a proteger a Slaine, incluso de sí mismo.

—Bueno… como yo lo veo, hay dos cosas a considerar aquí. Una: ¿por qué lo hice? Dos: ¿por qué me detuve y fui con los guardias? Para ahora ya debes tener una teoría para explicar esto.

—… la conclusión natural sería que simplemente decidiste que ya no herías vivir más.

—Pero…

—Pero no hubieras ido con los guardias por tu propia voluntad.

—Tal vez cambie de idea.

—Posiblemente, aunque existe la posibilidad de que querías ver cómo los guardias actuarían si te lastimaras a ti mismo. Con un corte tan pequeño, aún si ellos se hubieran negado a ayudarte, tú te podrías haber salvado a ti mismo, aunque con riesgo de infección.

—Una buena conjetura. ¿Quieres que te diga por qué lo hice? O tal vez no lo hare y te dejaré cociendo en el misterio…

Inaho se rehusa a morder la carnada. Podría usar el regresar su colgante como rehén por el conocimiento, tal y como Slaine es probablemente consciente. Pero Inaho no tiene ninguna intención de rebajarse al nivel de crueldad que Slaine piensa que es capaz de hacer.

Parece ser que su silencio es tan efectivo como cualquier golpe y Slaine suspira como si la voluntad de pelear lo haya dejado, —Yo _me_ preguntaba si los guardias simplemente me dejaran morir pero… lo principal era… que ahora tenía la libertad de matarme, y me hizo darme cuenta que me hizo perderme lo suficiente como para intentarlo. Y ahora me odio a mi mismo por no llevarlo acabo. Fuiste tú quien me hizo cambiar de habitaciones, ¿no es así?

Él corta el hilo y lo amarra pulcramente. —¿Así que fue por algo que yo hice?

—No. Yo pregunte porque… de verdad no lo entiendes, ¿cierto? Este… intento de bondad es sólo crueldad, sabes.

—La verdad no, de lo contrario no lo habría hecho. —Pone el equipo a un lado, pero no deja ir la muñeca. Slaine no intenta apartarla tampoco.

—… al darme la libertad de matarme a mí mismo, me haz quitado otra libertad.

—¿Y esa es?

—La libertad de odiar mi situación.

—Aún así no entiendo. —Checa la mano y encuentra los nudillos que Slaine de seguro ha usado para romper el espejo; están lastimados y de seguro han sangrado. No parece que alguien haya cuidado de ellos, así que levanta el desinfectante,

—Antes, podía decirme a mí mismo que no quería estar vivo, que no quería estar aquí, tanto como quería porque al final, lo que yo quería no importaba; yo no tenía ninguna forma de liberarme a mí mismo de esta vida. Pero ahora que intenté hacerlo… me he dado cuenta que no puedo. Tú, tú me haz forzado- —su voz se rompe un poco— -el pensar que puedo preferir esto. Yo…yo estoy encerrado de por vida, solo, odiado y olvidado ni siquiera con un paseo afuera, sin embargo, ahora… ahora debo sentirme agradecido por esta horrible situación porque al menos no estoy muerto. Antes podía odiarla en paz. Es suficientemente malo que deba de sufrir esto para siempre, ¿aún así debes de robar mi derecho a odiarlo?

—… Eso es un alivio —Inaho responde mientras termina de desinfectar y ahora empieza a vendar los nudillos lastimados.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Si hubiera sido por otras razones, no estoy seguro de como te disuadiría de intentarlo nuevamente. Pero si la razón de por qué lo hiciste fue una conclusión equivocada, entonces puedo arreglarlo.

—… ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Alguna vez has escuchado a la gente decir “el pasto es más verde del otro lado”— Slaine asiente, así que Inaho continua, —Eso es porque tú nunca has tenido la opción de la muerte y tu situación presente no es — _justa—_ agradable. Tú codiciabas la muerte, así que asumiste que debe ser mejor, ya que no podías alcanzarla. Pero ahora puedes tener ambas. Y ahora que puedes, ya no ves a la muerte con ojos de alguien que deseas lo que le falta. Y yo enti- yo _veo_ el por qué tú aborreces admitir que hay situaciones peores que ésta. No obstante, hacer esto no significa que necesariamente estés agradecido por esto. No significa que estás de acuerdo con- 

—¡Estoy voluntariamente aceptando ser mantenido en este lugar para siempre!

—No. No lo estás. —Con cuidado, el vendaje está listo, —Esto no te despoja de tu derecho a odiar tu situación y a despreciar a cualquiera involucrada mientras aún sientes algo por suicidarte. No hacerlo sólo significa que esto puede ser malo, pero no es el final. En cuanto… a mi parte en esto… yo- 

Slaine tiembla repentinamente e Inaho se da cuenta de que inconscientemente a empezado a mover su dedo por encima de la piel sensible alrededor del corte. Recuperando la compostura, se detiene y alcanza la gasa. 

—Continua —Slaine lo impulsa.

—Me arrepiento de no haber preguntado por tu opinión y me disculpo por eso. No quería darte esperanza fútil antes de que tuviera la idea aprobada, y después la única condición fue que no se te diría nada. Ahora veo que no debería haber escuchado y en lugar te hubiera dado la opción. Pero eso es por todo lo que siento remordimiento. Si el moverte te ha hecho decidir que esto no es la peor cosa posible, entonces me alegro. Tienes muchas cosas que resentir, muchas cosas que despreciar y nunca estar agradecido, pero ahora no seguirás creyendo que este castigo es peor que la muerte. No mucho cambio, pero es algo.

Slaine está sin habla y evitando su mirada. Inaho está bien con eso; si no está diciendo nada, entonces está considerando lo que el chico más joven dijo y no está en desacuerdo con ello.

Inaho siente que ha sobrevivido una tormenta. Así que Slaine está bien; no se ha rendido y esto no es la mayor tortura para él.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió tan _aliviado_?

Hay una sorda palpitación en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, pero lo ignora. 

Antes de poner la gasa, inspecciona la herida una vez más.

—…Está bien, sabes. Sólo corté una vena y lo hice horizontalmente mas que verticalmente. —Al castaño se le hela la sangre.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—¿Qué?

—La mayor parte de la gente asume que es horizontalmente como se hace, cuando en realidad la forma más segura de tener éxito es verticalmente. Al menos que los guardias hayan estado… dándote sugerencias… lo has sabido desde mucho antes e venir aquí. —Significando que Slaine ha considerado esta opción antes.

Slaine se tensa— Yo… es sólo conocimiento que escuche en algún lado.

No hay punto en insistir cuando es claro que Slaine no dirá más, así que, una vez más irritado, Inaho empieza cuidadosamente a envolver la muñeca en gasa.

—Sabes… estás siendo excesivamente cuidadoso considerando lo pequeña que es.

—Tengo que serlo, para compensar tu exceso de estupidez.

—¿De verdad? —Slaine dice muy suave, e Inaho se detiene para darle toda su atención otra vez. El rubio lame su labio nerviosamente y tiene su cabeza caída. —¿No… merezco la muerte?

Respirar se había vuelto difícil, —Si… —Inaho lucha con un nudo en su garganta.— Si lo que quieres preguntar es que si tal vez estabas equivocado y sería mejor morir que continuar esto después de todo… eso depende de ti y sólo de ti para decidir.

—¿Y debería estar muerto, para pagar por mis crímenes? Ah, pero tú no piensas eso, ¿no es así? Tu dijiste que yo sólo estaba vivo por la petición de Asseylum…

— _No._ —Inaho dice incisivamente, agarrando el hombro de Slaine y sacudiéndolo. —Yo no creo que merezcas la muerte, nunca lo he hecho. No obstante, la guerra es la guerra y tú fuiste un oponente formidable; la lógica dicta que para protegerme a mí mismo y a aquellos cercanos a mí, yo tenía que dar mi todo al pelear contra ti, independientemente de mi juicio personal de tus acciones. Asseylum me dio una razón para- — _hacer lo que yo quería_ — -arriesgar y no ir por la opción más segura que tenía.

_Sólo por favor no me preguntes si yo pienso que mereces estar encerrado._

Pero está claro que Slaine no está pensando eso en absoluto. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y él desesperadamente los frota.— Creo… creo que hay algo en mi ojo. —dice sin convicción.

Inaho piensa que el preferiría arrancarse el único ojo que le queda que decir que eso es una mentira.— Te han movido a un lugar recientemente construido. El polvo probablemente no ha tenido tiempo de asentarse y ha arañado tu iris.

—¡Cierto!

Inaho quiere gritarse a sí mismo. Todo este tiempo… un año completo que ha dejado pasar asumiendo estúpidamente que solo la opinión de Asseylum le importaba a Slaine, nunca pensando que tal vez, sólo tal vez, necesitaba a alguien más -alguien que realmente lo está viendo ahora- diciéndole que al menos se le está permitido el vivir. Aún si odia a a persona diciéndolo.

Inaho piensa que piensa ser odiado, en este momento.

Él ve como el chico se compone a sí mismo y desea saber que hacer; abrazar es lo que la gente usualmente hace en estas situaciones, pero duda que el contacto cercano con él vaya a hacer que Slaine se sienta mejor.

Antes de que pueda decidir que hacer, Slaine se a compuesto otra vez.

—Mi nueva ubicación no tiene paredes de cristal —él dice— Tres paredes son de piedra y la cuarta es una puerta y barras. Hace más claro cual es mi verdadero estatus. —Inaho no hace ningún comentario, esperando. —No que los animales no se mantengan en jaulas pero… lo hace sentir menos como un zoológico para mi. 

La tensión deja a Inaho una vez más, pero Slaine no ha terminado.

—Aunque eso no es algo necesariamente bueno, ¿cierto? —La pequeña risa de Slaine es de auto-desprecio y está viendo intencionadamente a Inaho.

Inaho frunce el ceño, —¿Qué hay de malo con-

Dolor pasa quemando por su cerebro, concentrándose principalmente detrás de su ojo izquierdo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del autor
> 
> -dato curioso: inicialmente pensé en escribir la decisión de Rayet, pero cuando estaba resultando demasiado larga un (sádico) amigo quiso que terminará con Inaho recibiendo la llamada diciendo que Slaine se había cortado a sí mismo. Por suerte no soy /tan/ cruel.
> 
> -hablando de rayet: eso no fue un error tipográfico; ella aparecerá en el siguiente capitulo o el que sigue después de ese. Siento que… ya que estoy escribiendo esto, podría ir hasta el final y lidiar con toda y cada una de las porquerías (shit). ¿Cuáles son las consecuencias políticas y sociales de las acciones de asseylum? Serán mencionadas. ¿Qué con problemas de rayet, el destino de lemrina y harklight? También serán mencionadas. Como tal, no tengo idea de que tan largo va a ser esto ahora.
> 
> Y ahora mis notas:
> 
> Dentro de la historia he cambiado palabras lo cual hace que no sea una traducción exacta pero yo no he estudiado para hacer esto. Aunque no tenga las mismas palabras, el significado sigue siendo el mismo, o al menos lo más cercano al significado exacto.
> 
> Lo que hace muy difícil traducir está historia, principalmente, son los géneros, ya que en español tengo que referirme a la gente por su género, por ejemplo con el enfermero y la guardián, que mientras que en ingles no especifica su genero hasta después, yo tengo que especificarlo desde un principio.

**Author's Note:**

> Escribiré las notas del autor original con las iniciales "AO:" porque se me hacen muy importantes, y también escribiré mis notas sobre que tal me fue traduciendo está obra.
> 
> AO:  
> -Fue algo rápido que escribí por el enojo del final, originalmente planeaba hacer esta historia un oneshot, pero se extendió tanto que decidí hacer varios pequeños capítulos. Diferente a muchas de mis otras historias con muchos capítulos no tiene mucha planeación así que espero que al menos salga decente.
> 
> Mis notas:  
> 1.- letargo: aturdimiento, desmayo, etc.  
> 2.- Guardián: warden  
> -Debo admitir que fue un poco complicado ya que es la primera vez que hago algo como esto, pero fue divertido. El autor original ocupa un lenguaje propio pero informal la mayoría del tiempo, yo decidí no usar 'usted' y usar 'tu' porque, a pesar de que en japonés se habla de usted, se me hizo algo más usual y fácil de entender. También por el contexto en el que Slaine se encuentra, verdaderamente dudo que en su estado le hablará de una forma formal y cordial a Inaho.  
> -Haré un esfuerzo en traducir un capítulo por semana, ya que si me toma bastantes horas poder traducirlo y que quede correcto para poder subirlo.  
> -Vuelvo a repetir que solo es una traducción de "In Carcere" de Slaine, y si pueden vayan y lean su obra.


End file.
